Hetalia plus Me! These guys are in for it
by chibibeanie
Summary: So, one day, I woke up in Italy's backyard with absolutely no idea how to get back home. Instead, I decided to have some fun with everyone's favorite Hetalia characters! Rated T for Romano's potty mouth. MIGHT! be yaoi later not definite . OCs included.
1. Chapter 1

Hello reader. The story you are about to read is a tale of adventure, intregue, and complete and utter random. This is the story of Mady. Me, when I woke up in the backyard of an Italian for reasons unknown and no idea how to get back to my own home. why don't we start at the beginning, when a certain redheaded italian found my in his yard...

* * *

"Germany! Germany! Come look at this! There is a girl in my backyard!"

_Who's that?_

_"_What are you talking about-MEIN GOTT! There really is a girl in your backyard!"

_What's going on?_

"She appears to be unconcious Germany-san, Italy-san. Perhaps we should take her inside and try to help her."

"Si!"

"Alright Japan. Then we have to interrogate her and ask her what she was doing in Italy's yard."

_What are they talking about? Where am I! _I felt a pair of warm hands lift me off of the cold ground and cradle me against the person's chest. Said person proceeded to carry me into someplace warm that smelled strongly of pasta and garlic.

"I'll set her on the couch. Japan, you get her a blanket. She's probably freezing by now. Who knows how long she was out there in the cold rain."

_Was it raining? _

"Hai," I heard footsteps fading away. I presumed he had left the room to get the blanket. I began to stir.

"Hey Ger-Ludwig! Look! She's starting to wake up!" I opened my eyes and saw two male figures looming over my. The smaller of the two, a red-headed Italian, was dangerously close and making strange 'Ve~' noises. On instinct, I punched the man in the face. He began to cry.

"Waaaah! That really hurt! Help me Germany! Heeeelp!" 'Germany' sighed and mumbled "and then there's that one..."

"Germany?" I asked, confused. Why would the red head call blondie Germany?

"Ah, you are awake," another voice said. standing in the doorway was an asian man holding a large, plush blanket. He placed it around my shoulders and sat on the couch across from me. I narrowed my eyes at the three men, a strange feeling that I had seen them before washed over me. I remembered hearing the men address each other by the names of countries. Italy, Germany, and Japan. Italy, Germany, Japan... The Axis Powers. Italy... Italia... Hetalia... Sudden realization struck me and I jumped to my feet, pointing at the three men, who stared at me in shock and confusion.

"I know you!" I exclaimed. I pointed to the asian man. "You're Japan!" Japan gasped and widened his eyes.

"N-no miss..."

"Mady," I offered.

"Mady-san," Japan continued, "My name is Honda-"

"Kiku," I finished. Japan/Kiku's eyes widened again. I pointed to the blond. "And you're Germany, also known as Ludwig Beilschmidt!" He tensed and muttered "Mein gott," I pointed to the last man, the red head. "And you're ITALY! Also called Feliciano Vargas" Italy began Ve~ing rapidly and waved around a white flag he pulled out of no where. The four of us stayed there in an akward, tense silence for awhile. I looked from country to country, confused by how fearful they appeared, except Germany, who looked more angry and nervous.

"What?" I asked.

"Ho-how did you know who we are?" Japan asked. I stopped for a moment and thought. What should I tell them? I didn't even know where I was, only that I woke up in Italy's yard and that they shouldn't even exist. I mean, they're only anime characters! What am I supposed to say? That I'm an otaku from another world and they are all fictional characters made by a Hidekaz Himaruya?

"Umm... cause I'm uhhh... nin-ja like thaaat?" I stammered. They didn't look convinced. Well, Japan and Germany didn't. Italy just looked even more confused.

"Ok, soooo, you're probably not going to believe me but, I think I may be from an alternate universe, and in my universe, you guys, and the rest of the nation personifications are just characters on an anime show called Hetalia." Japan chuckled quietly, the only person to understand the pun. Germany looked at me incredulously, and Italy... I don't even know... he pulled a cat out of no where and started playing with it's paw saying 'poochi poochi poochi! Who's a cute poochi?"

"So while I'm here..." I said, "Why don't I look around and meet everyone. Maybe they'll know how to get me back to my home." Germany and Japan exchanged glances.

"Well, I guess, since we really have no other choice, and since we really have no idea where to start. Not that I'm entirely convinced about you being from another world..." Germany said. Japan nodded in agreement.

"Good! Then let's go find us some nations!" I exclaimed. As if on cue, the front door swung open, revealing a red-faced, brown haired italian similar to Feliciano, holding a smashed tomato in one hand.

"You idiot Feliciano!" He yelled, "Get over here! I need to talk to you about the damn potato bastard." He walked into the living room and spotted the tall blond immediately. "Potato bastard! What the hell are you doing in my house! Get the fu** o..." His voice trailed off as he bagen to notice my presence. My eyes lit up like Christmas lights. I knew who this man was. I jumped up and tackle/hugged the italian to the ground, causing him to shriek in fear.

"Yay! I found Romano!" I practically sang.

"Who the f*** are you!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I decided, instead of being from my point of view, I'm going to make it in third person instead. I might revert to first person once in a while though.

* * *

South Italy, a.k.a Romano, a.k.a Lovino Vargas was pissed off. Not only was the potato bastard in his house, but some random girl his stupid fratello picked up in the yard. HIS yard. And now he had to sit in a room with the potato bastard, Japan, and his stupid little brother crying about how sorry he was while the weird girl ran around his house.

"Urm, you know, if you want, I could keep the kid at my place." Germany suggested.

"No," Lovino stated. The other three looked at him confused.

"Ve~ so that means fratello wants her to stay with us? Yay!" Italy cheered.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Romano shouted. "I know for a fact that the potato bastard has a huge stash of porn and I don't hink the kid needs to see that. Plus the other potato bastard lives there too." Germany flushedand shouted "Hey!" but was otherwise ignored.

"Well, maybe we should find out which country she is from. Then she could stay with them until we can figure out how to get her home." Japan suggested.

"Good idea. She looks hispanic to me. Maybe she's from Spain?" Germany said.

"Well, I think she looks more like she could be from Mexico," Romano said.

"Ve~Maybe she's Italian! She has Italian eyes!" Italy suggested.

"Actually, I think she is asian. Filipino perhaps," Japan added.

"What if she's French?" Italy asked.

"Even if that were true, there is no way we are letting her stay with that pervert." Germany stated. The group thought for a moment.

"Maybe we should ask Mady-san where she is from," The group nodded in agreement.

"Well, you guys were close, I'm actually American." A voice called from the doorway. Mady stepped through, happy as a clam.

"You little brat! Where did you run off to!" Romano shouted. Mady stuck out her tongue.

"Geez, I just went to find a snack you big jerk."

"You little bi-"

"Ok, it's hug time," Italy cut off his brother with a big hug, which Romano did not like very much.

"Chigi!"

"Anywaaaaay, I'm an American, but my ethnic background is half Filipino, and I'm part German, Slovakian, French, Irish, Native American(Blackfoot in specific) and something else that I don't remember." The group stared at her.

"What?"

"So I was right about you having Filipino blood then, Mady-san," Japan asked.

"Yup!"

"Ve~But you aren't Italian?" She shook her head to Italy.

"And you're not Spanish or Mexican either?" Romano asked. Mady narrowed her eyes, irritated. She has answered that question far to many times.

"No. No I am not," Romano shrugged. Germany sighed.

"Well, I guess we have to find America then. I just hope he'll be reasonable for a change." The others nodded in agreement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(wO)b

_Later, in at America's house_...

A tall, blond, bespectactled, blue eyed man laid lazily across his couch and yawned. He had played video games for the past four hours and it was starting to get old.

"Hey Tony," He turned to his gaming partner, a grey alien creature.

"F**king?"

"Is there anything else going on today?"

"F**king b*tch a**. F**k f**king." Alfred crinkled his eyes in thought.

"Oh yeah, you're right dude! She was supposed to come over today, wasn't she?" He looked around the room and scratched the back of his head. "Good thing too, cuase this place is a mess! Hahaha, well, the hero doesn't really need to clean does he?" He smiled and went back to his video game. Before he could start playing again, his doorbell rang.

"Oh! That must be her! Hey Tony, do me a favor, and wait for me kay? The hero needs to go get the door for his girl."

"F**king b*tch," With that, America hurried to get the door for his guest.

"Hey Philippines..." His voice trailed off as he realized the person behind the door wasn't who he was expecting. His face contorted with confusion. "Germany?"

"Ah, Hello America. We-ah, have something for you..." Germany was rather uncomfortable with the situation, and he didn't quite know how to tell the current superpower that he needed to baby-sit some kid he, Italy, and Japan had found in Italys backyard. Luckily for him, Mady was more than happy to do it herself.

"Hiya! I'm Mady! And for some weird reason, I woke up in Italys backyard, even though where I'm from, you guys are nothing but a TV show and I'm pretty sure that I'm from another world or dimension or something, and Japan suggested that i stay with the nation whose country I live in, and since I'm an American, I should stay with America right? So that's why were here, and I hope you have food because I'm huuuungry. Speaking of which, will I get to meet Hungary soon? She's one of my favorite countries, cause she totally kicks a**. *gasp* Maybe I can help her beat up Prussia! But I want to meet the Bad Touch Trio too. This is soooo much fun!" America looked totally lost. He looked pointedly at the four other nations standing at his door. All four of them looked away from him.

"So, um, America-san... if you ever need help, feel free to call any of us..." Japan started.

"You guys... I don't think I can take care of a kid..."

"Hey you bastard!" Romano interjected, "We all had to deal with her so you do too!"

"But I don't really know how I'd take care of a kid,"

"I'm not a kid! I'm just short!"

"Ja, whatever, but we need you to stay with America or now,"

"But I want to meet everyone!"

"I know!" Italy exclaimed. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Maybe, since the little _signorina_ wants to meet all of the nations, instead of having her stay in one place, we should have her travel around with all of us!"

"Agreed," Mady said, before anyone else had time to react.

"Now wait a minute fräulein,"

"B-but Mady-san!"

"NO F**KING WAY BASTARDS!" Romano shouted over the others. Mady puffed out her cheeks, crossed her arms and pouted. Japan blushed and muttered "Kawaii..." under his breath. "There is no way I am taking this annoying little b*tch around the world just because she wants to meet the other nations!" Romano continued. Mady narrowed her eyes at him.

"Fine!" She shouted. She kicked Romano hard in his shin, causing him to yelp in pain.

"You little-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Romano was cut off by Mady, who had started to scream at the top of her lungs. All of the nations clutched their ears trying, and failing to prevent the sound from piercing their ear drums.

"What the h*ll Romano! Not cool dude!" America shouted.

"What? She's the one who kicked me!"

"But Fratello, you started it!"

"I did not!"

"Ja, you did! Scheiß! I don't care who started it anymore! Just make her stop!"

"Please Romano-san just apologise!"

"No! She'll have to stop to catch her breathe sometime!" As if on cue, Mady stopped shrieking and glared at Romano.

"I know I have to take a breathe at some time, but I'm in choir, so I can hold out for a very _very_ long time. And I can go higher!" She took another deep breath.

"No don't!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Even higher and louder than before, she screamed.

"Dude! Apologise before she breaks Texas!"

"Fratello!"

"Roman-san please!"

"Gott verdammt Romano! Just make her stop!"

"ALRIGHT! I'M SORRY OK! NOW STOP SCREAMING!" And she did. The four men turned to look at the girl, who was now smiling with a smug expression on her face.

"So when do we leave?" The guys groaned.

"Just wait a minute, kay kiddo?" America sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I have to wait for someone to get here. Then we can go,"

"Who is it?" America turned to her and smirked, "The Philippines."


End file.
